Return of Darkness' Child
by zar'roc407
Summary: It has been a month since the Vail was sealed and peace has returned. But strange things are happening. Sickness has appeared around Aydindril trapping its people as people die around it. Are these random events or is there something darker at work here.
1. A Demon's Deal

here is the first chapter of my new story i hope you like it

if you have any qustions just pm me or put it in a review

* * *

"Lord Rahl" the D'Haran Officer said as he entered the study.

"What is it" Darken Rahl said as he turned away from the book he was reading.

"There is someone here to speak with you" the Officer said.

"Who" Rahl asked.

"No one of importance My Lord I will send them away if that is your wish" the Officer said.

"No" Rahl sighed. "I will attend to them" he said as he rose from his chair dismissing the Officer as he walked out the door.

He walked through the halls of the People's Palace lost in thought as he considered what he would do now that the Keeper was trapped again. He entered the large receiving room and sat in the comfortable winged back chair.

His eyes flicked towards the door as it opened and two of his guards led in a man in plain peasant's garb and a little girl in a white dress. "Lord Rahl this man has come to you with a plea" one of the guards said as he pushed the man forward.

The man dropped to his knees his head bowing to the floor "Lord Rahl" he said with great respect. "My name is Ararl Notman" the man said. "And…" Darken Rahl raised his hand and the man was abruptly silent.

"Let me guess you have come to beg because any food you had was destroyed by the Keeper's servants and now your family is starving" he said repeating the problem he had heard dozens of times in the past two weeks.

"No My Lord you misunderstand me" Ararl said. "I have come to offer you a gift" he said and from his sleeve removed a long knife sheathed in an ornately carved gold scabbard. "Please except it My Lord" he said.

Rahl motioned and one of the guards took the knife and handed it to him. He drew it and looked at it admiring how the bronze colored blade caught the light. "Why are you giving this to me" he asked. "I'm guessing you don't have any money so why give away such a valuable thing" he asked.

"Because I had hoped that you would grant me a small request in return" Ararl said.

Rahl nodded "very well" he said.

"All I ask is that you take that dagger and slit your throat" Ararl said.

Rahl was shocked for a moment but then his face contorted in fury and he shouted "seize him." two of the guards rushed forward and grabbed Ararl. "Give me one good reason why…" Rahl started but was interrupted as Ararl wailed.

"Please" he begged. "She'll kill me she'll kill us all if you don't" he shouted.

"Who" Rahl asked.

"Lil…" Ararl started but was cut short by a sickening crunch as his neck snapped.

Rahl looked around the room waiting for an attack. Suddenly with two more crunches the guards holding Ararl's body fell their necks snapped. "Who's there" Rahl shouted.

"You really thought you could escape that easily" a childish voice said.

Rahl looked down at the little girl that had come with Ararl as she smiled wickedly.

"You really thought you could cheat the darkness out of a soul" she said.

"Who are you" Rahl asked.

The child's smile grew as her irises and pupils turned completely white. "My name's Lilith perhaps you've heard of me" she said.

Rahl backed away as he recognized the name "how are you here the palace is protected against your kind" he said.

Lilith laughed "please maybe that spell works in the minor leagues but not with me" she said.

"What is it you want" Rahl asked as he mentally prepared himself to call on the power to banish her.

"The Keeper wants your soul Rahl and he has something my Master wants. So I sent here to get you to use as a bargaining chip" Lilith said.

Rahl was silent as he drew the full strength of his power. "Exorcizamus te…" he started.

"Emetgis gmicalzo oiad" Lilith interrupted.

Rahl chocked back a yell as sigil was burned into his forehead. He glared at Lilith as he swayed "omnis immundus…" he started again.

Lilith shook her head "you really shouldn't try to fight us it never ends well" she said as she snapped her fingers.

Rahl's eyes drooped and he fell unconscious as Lilith smiled.

She tensed as she heard a rush of air. She turned and relaxed as she saw one of the book shelves swing open and a man with in a neat suit with short thinning gray hair and a cleanly shaven face stepped out. "Well that was more fun than I thought it would be" the man said as he cleaned his blood saturated hands on an expensive tapestry.

Lilith cocked her head to one side in confusion "Alastair what are you wearing" she asked.

"I think he was Rahl's tailor" the man said shrugging as he finished cleaning his hands.

The door opened and a man walked in. he wore a brown leather vest over a black long sleeve shirt and pants. His face was heavily wrinkled with age and he had short brown hair. His blue eyes flicked around the room a perfect picture of horror. that is until he smiled and his eyes became a spirals of pale yellow with slightly darker pupils.

His smile turned into a scowl though as he saw his two subordinates just standing there. "Hay you two pick up the pace the Master is expecting us in Aydindril" he said.

Lilith shrugged "calm down Azazel we're done here" she said.

"Well we haven't left any behind yet" Alastair said.

"What do you think I was doing" Azazel snapped. "I scattered a few Shadows throughout the ranks" he said.

Lilith nodded "then shall we go" she asked.

"You want to leave these behind" Alastair asked gesturing to himself.

"Of course not" Lilith said as she bent over the guards and drew the knives from their belts. She tossed one to Alastair and flicked her eyes towards Azazel.

"This is my Vessel" he said.

Lilith shrugged and with that she and Alastair plunged the knives into their chests. They collapsed as black smoke poured from their mouths swirling up collecting on the ceiling until it looked like a large storm cloud.

Azazel walked forward and snapped his fingers. There was a sound like a whip crack and ropes appeared around Rahl obscuring him completely. Then with one hand he lifted Rahl like a child and swung him over his shoulder. "See you two in Aydindril" he said as he and Rahl burst into flames and vanished.

The black smoke remained still for a moment before it split into two separate streams and rushed out the window flying off in the direction of Aydindril.

* * *

Richard sighed as he sat on the bench. It had been a little over a month since the resealing of the Veil and only a few weeks since he married Kahlan and moved into the Keep at Aydindril. And he still had trouble finding his way around the massive building.

Richard turned as he heard running footsteps and a young man barely a youth stopped panting in front of him. He was of mid height thin and wiry with short ear length black hair and green eyes. "Master Richard" he said as he caught his breath.

"Jazen how many times do I have to tell you it's just Richard" Richard said to his valet.

"Sorry" Jazen said.

"It's no problem" Richard said. "So why were you running" he asked.

"I was looking for you" Jazen said.

"Well you found me" Richard said.

"I needed to tell you that the Mother Confessor wants to see you" Jazen said.

Richard frowned as he thought about the phrasing. The Mother Confessor wanted him. Not Kahlan not his wife which could only mean one thing the Mother Confessor needed her Seeker. "Where is she" he asked gravely.

"In the meeting room" Jazen said.

Richard nodded and rose from the bench "take the rest of the day off" he said and without waiting for Jazen's reply he walked off his thoughts darkening as he thought about the summons. There were only a handful of people that scared Kahlan enough for her to call him like this.

He pushed the thoughts away as he pushed open the small side door and walked in stopping next to the high backed chair that served as the Mother Confessor's throne. "Who's coming" Richard asked his voice flat and emotionless.

"No one" Kahlan said.

"Then what has you worried" Richard asked.

"Just a feeling" Kahlan said. "Like a great darkness has fallen across Aydindril" she said.

"So you can feel it to" Richard said.

"How long have you felt it" Kahlan asked.

"For about a week" Richard said. "Ever since the first reports of the sickness" he said referring to the strange illness that had appeared out of nowhere in the area around Aydindril.

The disease appeared mild on the first day by the second the victim started to grow cold until their skin became gray. Once it was the person had only hours left before they became so cold their blood froze in their veins.

Kahlan nodded "then we felt it at the same time" she said. "And now with the audiences today I have a sense of dread like the darkness is ready to crush us" she said.

"Well it will have to go through me first" Richard said.

"Alright" Kahlan said and motioned to one of the guards. "Let the first one in" she said.

The guard nodded opened the large double doors and walked out. He returned a moment later a confused and worried look on his face.

"What's wrong" Richard asked.

"There were dozens of them" the guard said. "Just a little while ago and now they're all gone" he said.

"All of them" Kahlan asked.

"All but one" the guard said.

"Send them in then perhaps they can tell us what happened" Kahlan said.

The guard nodded and walked out again. He returned quickly escorting a tall man in a long black trench coat its hood raised obscuring his face with its shadows.

The man stepped into the center of the room and bowed "blessings to the Mother Confessor and her new husband" he said.

"And blessings to you traveler. What is it you seek" Kahlan said.

"My Lady I seek only deliverance from a life of pain and persecution" the man said.

"And I would like to help you. But first could you tell me what happened to the others" Kahlan said.

"I arrived late as I come from faraway but the few that were still here when I arrived left saying they did not feel well" the man said.

"Were any of them gray" Richard asked.

"Gray" the man asked and was silent for a moment. "Yes I believe so" he said.

"Then it is the sickness" Richard said to Kahlan. She nodded.

"Sickness" the man asked.

"A strange disease has appeared in the area around Aydindril leaving its victims dead within days" Kahlan said.

"I see so his hand is at work here" the man said.

"Who's hand" Kahlan asked.

"No one" the man said quickly.

"I don't believe you told us your name" Kahlan said.

"Please excuse the disrespect My Lady but anonymity is the only defense I have against those who seek to do me harm."

"Very well now what is that you seek" Kahlan said.

"I need a key" the man said. "I have spent many years searching for it and I have finally tracked it to here. I believe it is in the possession of Wizard Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander" he said.

"A key" Kahlan asked. "Can you describe it."

the man nodded as he removed a scroll from his sleeve and handed it to her.

She unrolled it and marveled at the detail of the drawing.

The key seemed to be made of blue metal with veins of gold snaking through it. its six prongs were attached to a flat plate that was connected to a shot stem that led up to a snarling demon carved of black stone that held a ruby cut in the shape of a strange sigil.

"I've never seen a key like it" she said as she handed the drawing to Richard.

He glanced at it and nodded "I've seen it Zedd keeps it around his neck and never lets it out of his sight" he said.

"Then may I speak to the Wizard it is very important" the man asked.

"Perhaps you could tell us more about this key first" Kahlan asked. "And what you know about the sickness" Richard added.

The man sighed "I do not wish to burden you with the knowledge. The key has a dark past" he said.

"We will bare it" Kahlan said. "We aren't strangers to the darkness."

the man nodded again "very well" he said. "I like you Mother Confessor is being of magic. And I am the only one of my kind ever born" he said. "I am called a…" he started but was interrupted as something banged on the double doors.

The guard moved towards it but before he could reach them the doors slammed open and three people walked in. one was a woman with long blond hair and hazel eyes. She wore dark cloths and a forest green jacket. Next to her was an older man with short graying brown hair his wrinkled face framed strange swirl like yellow eyes with yellow pupils. Next to him was a man in a white shirt and black jacket and pants. He had shot ear length brown hair dark eyes and a neatly cut beard.

Richard drew his sword and stepped forward standing between Kahlan and the newcomers. "Who are you and what business do you have here" he said addressing the yellow eyed man who was obviously the leader.

The man shrugged "I just came to deliver this" he said. It was then that Richard noticed that he had a man sized thing wrapped in rope slung over his shoulder. The yellow eyed man removed the thing and leaned it against the wall.

Richard stared at it for a moment and saw a tuft of red fabric sticking out from between the ropes. He recognized it. "Why have you captured the Lord Rahl" he asked as he leveled the sword at the man. "That is a declaration of war against D'Hara and by a treaty it a declaration of war against the Midlands" he said. "Release him and we will forgive your foolish act."

The yellow eyed man leaned against the wall and simply stared at Richard. "Sorry kid" he said a moment later. "That's not my decision" he said.

"Then who's…" Richard started but stopped as the sound of clapping echoed through the room.

"Well done my children" a voice said.

Richard turned and saw it was the pleading man that had spoken.

"You did this and what do you mean by children" Richard asked.

"Yes I did this" the man said. "And I meant what I said about them being my children" he said. "I am the one who gripped them tight and lifted them from the depths of the Underworld and turned them into what they are now" he said.

"Who are you" Kahlan asked.

The man turned to her as he removed his hood. He looked about eighteen with handsome angular features that reminded Kahlan of a predatory cat pale skin midnight black hair and golden eyes that seemed to shimmer with power. "Most only call me Master" he said. "But you my dear Mother Confessor may call me Zar'roc" he said.

"And what is it you want" Kahlan asked. "As I said I want my key" Zar'roc said.

"And why should we give it to you" Richard asked.

"Because I can make the sickness stop" Zar'roc said.

"You're doing this" Kahlan asked.

"No but a friend of mine is" Zar'roc said. "You might have heard of him he rides a green horse" he said.

"Liar" Richard said and ran at Zar'roc.

Half way there he fell forward the sword falling from his hand as he clutched his stomach.

Zar'roc tisked "you really should keep a better leash on your pets" he said.

"Richard are you all right" Kahlan shouted.

"I'm fine" he said as he wiped blood from the side of his mouth and stood up. He reached for the sword and was flung against the wall by an invisible force.

"Enough of this" Zar'roc said. "Give me the key now or I snap his neck" he said.

"You won't have the key" someone shouted.

They turned as the door opened and Zedd walked in. "I won't let your kind back into the world of the living" he said as he raised his hand. Wizard fire shot from his fingertips straight at Zar'roc.

He smirked "please" he said and raised a hand. The fire stopped before it could reach him still raging as it hit an invisible barrier. Zar'roc took a step towards the fire and blew on it and like a candle it winked out.

"Hello Zeddicus long time no see" he said.

"Quiet" Zedd snapped. "Leave now or I will destroy you."

"Because that worked so well last time" Zar'roc said.

Zedd was silent as he gathered his power.

"Now I've had enough of these games" Zar'roc said. "So I'll make you a deal you give me the key and my friend won't use the Mother Confessor as a chew toy" he said.

"What" Zedd said as he let the power go. Zar'roc clicked his tongue and Zedd turned as the air around Kahlan shimmered and a creature appeared.

It was bottle blue its head perching atop a long neck as its beady black eyes flicked around the room. Its long scaly tail was wrapped around Kahlan pinning her arms to her side and its sharp talons were placed over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. The creature grinned at Zedd as it bent its neck opened its mouth and placed its fangs on Kahlan's neck.

"Anzu" Zar'roc said in warning. The creature froze and backed away from Kahlan's throat. "So it's your choice Zeddicus Kahlan's life of the key" Zar'roc said.

In panic Zedd looked back and forth between Zar'roc and Kahlan then he stopped and smiled at Zar'roc. "It was a good plan" he said. "But you forgot one thing."

"What" Zar'roc asked. Then he spun as he heard something whistling through the air. He fell backwards the Sword of Truth through his heart pinning him to the ground.

"I'm the Seeker" Richard said then he turned to Kahlan sighing with relief as he saw the creature fade. "Zedd burn the body" he said.

Zedd nodded and shot wizard fire at Zar'rocs corpse continuing to feed the flames as they engulfed the body. He released the fire letting it burn as he sighed.

"Zedd what was the key he was looking for" Kahlan asked.

Zedd pulled something from around his neck and held it up. The key seemed to shimmer in the fire light as it spun on the leather thong. "It is said that somewhere in the world there is a cage sealed by six hundred locks" he said. "The cage was used to trap the soul of a monster" he said looking at Zar'rocs burning body. "Eleven of these keys exist and together unlock the cage" he said.

"Zedd what is in the cage" Kahlan asked.

"The Keeper's…" Zedd started.

He was interrupted as a whirlwind whipped through the room howling like the souls of the dead. The fire guttered out as a long sadistic laugh filled the room rising on the wind. Dark power filled the room and it darkened into twilight. They all turned to Zar'roc as his eyes snapped open. His hand came up and drew the sword from his heart throwing it aside as he rose. He dusted ash from his coat and smiled at them "you really thought that could kill me with that insignificant little toothpick" he asked his eyes filled with dry amusement. But this turned to a kind of hunger as he saw the key "I won't ask again" he said.

Zedd looked at the key and shrugged "take it" he said and tossed it at Zar'roc.

He reached for it as twin bolts of lightning shot from Zedd's hand. Zar'roc was flung back as one hit him in the chest. "No" he shouted as he saw the other hit the key.

Waves of power pulsed off of it as it shook wreathed in the lightning. With an earth shattering crack and the sound of wailing souls the key shattered spraying white hot fragments of metal across the room.

Zar'roc just sat there disbelieving eyes locked on the fragments. He closed his eyes as he rose. "That was the last mistake you will ever make Zeddicus" he said his voice harsh with restrained fury. His eyes snapped open as power rushed out of him with a roar.

Zedd took a step back as he saw that Zar'rocs gold eyes had changed to a deep bloody crimson. He watched as symbols flickered in their depths.

Zar'roc took a step towards Zedd as he snarled "die Wizard."

Richard snatched up the sword and ran at Zar'roc. Phantom hands bloomed in the air and slammed him into the wall as they wrenched the sword from his grasp.

Kahlan ran for Richard but phantom hands grabbed her and slammed her against the wall knocking her unconscious like Richard.

"Ergo draco maledicte cessa decipere humanas creaturas" Zedd said.

Zar'roc stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the words. The rage in his eyes grew and he lunged for Zedd as his hand became a black claw.

"Vade magister omnis fallaciae hostis humanae salutis" Zedd shouted.

Zar'roc stumbled and fell to one knee as he tried to fight the spell. "Get Rahl out of here we still need him" he said through clinched teeth as he turned towards Azazel and the others. He cursed silently as he found their bodies lying limp on the ground.

"Domine Satanaica invocato a nobis sancto" he said. Then he shouted "Azazel, Alastair, Lilith." as he did black smoke appeared around the bodies and breath filled their lungs. "Get out of here and take Rahl" he said.

They nodded and Azazel grabbed Rahl as they dissolved into nothingness.

The task complete Zar'roc turned his crimson eyes back to on the Wizard. He rose sweeping his coat aside to reveal the ruby pumble of a sword hilt. He grabbed it and the sword hissed from its sheath.

The blade was a long hand and a half sword its blade an iridescent black with glowing veins of red spiderwebing through it. Zar'roc muttered something and black fire roared into life wreathing the blade in flames. Zar'roc continued to mutter as the fire rose up and formed a dragon's head. "Torzul" he shouted causing the dragon head to snap forward lunging for Zedd.

"Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris libertate servire te rogamus audi nos" Zedd said.

The flaming dragon stopped inches from Zedd before it doubled back wrapping around Zar'roc. He howled in pain as the dragon turned into a floor to ceiling column with Zar'roc at the center. With a final howl the column split apart and Zar'roc vanished leaving only a pile of ash and a ring of scorch marks.

Zedd sighed and slumped against the wall taking a moment to steady his breath. He opened his eyes and saw Richard and Kahlan unconscious. He picked himself up and went to tend to their wounds.

* * *

Fire erupted from the black stone altar forming an inferno like gate. Zar'roc stumbled out and leaned against the altar as he caught his breath. "Damn the Wizard" he muttered to himself.

"Master" a voice said from behind him.

Zar'roc turned still leaning against the altar as a man in a black suit stepped out of the shadows. "What is it Mercury" he asked the butler.

"Lord Azazel wanted me to tell you that Rahl is safely contained and ready for your interrogation" Mercury said.

"Leave him to Alastair for a while I need some rest" Zar'roc said.

"Perhaps this will give you the energy you need" Mercury said and held out a ravenglass goblet to Zar'roc.

Zar'roc took it and looked at the thick crimson liquid it held. "From a Wizard My Lord" Mercury said.

Zar'roc smiled raised the glass in a salute and drank deeply draining it in a few gulps. Sighing he returned the glass to Mercury and rose from the altar. Without a word walked out the door and into the room across the hall.

The room was small containing only a small rack of blades, a cabinet of poisons, a black high backed chair, Rahl, and Lilith, Alastair, and Azazel.

Zar'roc sat in the chair and faced the still unconscious and bound Rahl. "Awaken" he said imbuing the word with power as it resonated in the room. The rope disappeared and Rahl's head snapped up.

"Where am I" he shouted.

"You are home Rahl" Zar'roc said.

"What" Rahl asked.

"The Underworld" Zar'roc said.

"So I'm dead" Rahl asked.

"No I assure you you're very much alive" Zar'roc said. "At least for now" he said.

"What do you mean" Rahl asked.

"Do you know who I am" Zar'roc asked.

"I know exactly what you are" Rahl said "you are a Cambion a demon spawn" he said.

"No" Zar'roc said. "I am not a Cambion I am the Cambion" he said.

"You mean…" Rahl started.

"That's right the one from the prophecy" Zar'roc said.

"And you brought me here to trade my soul to the Keeper for a key" Rahl said and laughed. "He won't risk letting you out just to get me" he said.

"I don't know he was very angry when he discovered that you betrayed him" Zar'roc said and shrugged. "But it doesn't matter even if he won't give me the key at least I still have the pleasure of sending your soul to him" he said.

"What if I told you I knew another way to free you" Rahl said.

Zar'roc raised an eyebrow "are you proposing a deal" he asked.

"You will get out one way or another and when you do you will destroy everything. I just want immunity" Rahl said.

"Is that all" Zar'roc asked.

"Why don't you tell me what you want" Rahl said.

Zar'roc smiled "I want my freedom, I want the Seeker's and the Mother Confessor's power, I want the land cast into eternal night, I want revenge on the Creator for what she did to me, and I want my father's head on a pike" he said.

Rahl looked surprised "is that all" he asked.

Zar'roc smiled "I think we'll work well together" he said.

"So it's a deal" Rahl asked.

"It's a deal" Zar'roc said extending his hand.

Rahl took it and a black snake appeared coiling around their hands for a moment before it vanished.

"Good now what do you know about my cage" Zar'roc said.

"I know that the eleven keys unlock it and I know there are six hundred seals keeping you in place" Rahl said.

"I knew that already" Zar'roc said.

"But do you know about the sixty six seals that if broken will brake all the others" he asked.

Zar'roc sighed "of course I know but every time I try to break them the Sisters of the Light stop me" he said.

"Yes but the Sisters have obligations now to the Mother Confessor and Seeker. So if something were to happen to them the Sisters would go to help them instead of chase you" Rahl said.

Zar'roc thought about it for a moment "no" he said at last. "I can't kill them yet I still need them. But if a war was to break out the Sisters might go to their aid" Zar'roc said.

"There is still bad blood between the Midlands and D'Hara" Rahl said. "I could send a squad to destroy a few villages and restart the war" he said.

"No" Zar'roc said. "The Mother Confessor is cleaver. If a lone D'Haran squad is seen terrorizing villages she could say they went rogue and simply take care of them herself" he said. "However if there were a dozen synchronized attacks throughout the Midlands…" Zar'roc said letting it hang.

"That would take hundreds of men" Rahl said.

Zar'roc laughed "we don't need hundreds of men" he said. "We need only thirteen."

"How" Rahl asked.

"I will tell you later for now you must return to the People's Palace" Zar'roc said and pointed to the wall. It shimmered and a door appeared.

"I'll be in touch" he said and motioned.

The remaining bounds holding Rahl in place broke and he rose and walked to the door.

"Rahl" Zar'roc said stopping him before he could open the door. "Remember you better not betray me" he said. "Or you will wish I sent you to the Keeper and trust me you won't have the luxury of dying well I torture you" he said.

Rahl said nothing he only nodded opened the door and vanished.

* * *

Kahlan groaned and her eyes flickered open "what happened" she asked.

"You were thrown into a wall" a voice said.

Kahlan turned and saw Zedd sitting next to the bed she was in. "Zedd where is Richard is he okay" she asked.

"He's fine" Zedd said pointing to a bed on the other side of the room where Richard slept.

Kahlan sighed with relief "Zedd who was that" she asked. "It seemed like he knew you."

Zedd sighed "his name is Zar'roc" he said. "And he does know me. A long time ago back when Panis Rahl still ruled D'Hara a small rift in the Veil was opened. I was sent from Aydindril to investigate. When I got there five people walked out of the rift" he said. "You met four of them today" he said. "Their leader said his name was Zar'roc and that he had come for the key. I knew who he was then so I threw everything I had into a blast of wizard fire and burned him to ash" he said. "There was a flash of light and they along with the rift vanished."

"If you killed him how is he still alive" Kahlan asked.

"He is alive because I didn't kill him" Zedd said.

"But you said…" Kahlan started.

"I know" Zedd interrupted. "What I destroyed was his Vessel" he said. "You see Zar'roc is not human."

"Then what is he and who were the people with him" Kahlan asked.

"The ones with him are his Generals demons that he created" Zedd said. "Their names are Lilith, Alastair, and Azazel."

"Where have I heard those names before" Kahlan asked herself.

"And as for what he is" Zedd sighed. "I should have seen this coming" he said and pulled a small black book from his sleeve.

"Isn't that one of the books of prophecy" Kahlan asked.

"Yes" Zedd said and opened it to a page. "When the Keeper rises and enters the land of the living as a child so to shall his child his rise heralded by the Red, Green, Black, and Pale ones. In his coming the sixty six will brake and all realms shall become one under the tyranny of the Cambion" Zedd read.

"The Cambion" Kahlan asked. "You don't mean…" she started.

"Yes Zar'roc is the Keeper's son. His half human son and more powerful than any of us can imagine" Zedd said.

"There has to be something we can do to stop him" Kahlan asked.

"There is" Zedd said. "It said that his rise will be heralded by the Red, Green, Black, and Pale ones" he said. "Each of them are trapped by powerful spells that the old Wizards created. As long as they stay locked up Zar'roc can't win" he said.

"Zedd when I asked Zar'roc if he had anything to do with the sickness around Aydindril he told me a friend of his did and he rides a green horse" Kahlan said.

"Then it has begun" Zedd said. "Our only hope now is to find the sixty six Bearers of Light and protect them from Zar'roc."

"Who are the Bearers of Light" Kahlan asked.

"They are said to be those who can trace their bloodlines back to Michael the Creator's first angel. It is said that their blood is the key to the cage that binds Zar'roc" Zedd said.

"We should start looking for them" Kahlan said as she started to climb out of bed.

"No you need rest" Zedd said. "If you are tired you will make mistakes and when dealing with Zar'roc a mistake can be fatal" he said.

Kahlan nodded got back into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Please review because i really value your opinions be they negative or positive

i will continue to update this story every other week

Next time:The disease spreads as Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd leave Aydindril, a single horseman with the power to start a war is revealed, and Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd find what is happening beyond Aydindril


	2. Visions and Seals

i want to thank everyone who reivewed and i hope more people will continue to give me their input

on another note my little preview at the end of last chapter was a bit off because i decided to change a few things

* * *

Azazel walked out onto the balcony looking up at the soaring towers of the great black granite citadel. He shifted his yellow eyes to Zar'roc who sat cross legged on the black stone dragon's head that jutted out from the balcony. Azazel followed his master's gaze down to the darkness below. A breath of wind came from nowhere and the darkness rippled and shone as the black blades of grass of the Obsidian Fields caught the dying sun's light.

"It never ceases to amaze me" Zar'roc said breaking the silence.

"What" Azazel asked quietly.

"My father is the destroyer" Zar'roc said. "His presence bleeds life from the world itself and yet I his son was able to create this" he said.

"Your mother was touched by the Creator and you yourself are a…" Azazel started.

"What you are about to say is never to be spoken aloud" Zar'roc interrupted his voice laced with soft venom.

"But why" Azazel asked.

"Do you know why I created Kaeleer" Zar'roc asked. "I created it as an escape. A place where I am more and less then I truly am" he said. "A place absent of gods" he whispered as he looked down at the pendent that hung on his neck by a black chain.

The black metal of the charm was thick and worn smooth from years around his neck. It was cut in the shape of a sword placed point down with two winged serpents coiled around the hilt. They faced away from each other their wings raised and fangs bared as if at an invisible enemy. Between the serpents and behind the hilt of the sword a phoenix rose wings curled protectively inward to cover the jewel at the pendent's center. The stone was black darker the deepest depths of the Underworld and pulsed with a bloody light. The pendent had been the last gift Zar'rocs mother had given him before he had been cast into the cage. The pendent was for show it was the jewel that held the power. The Blood jewel was a conduit to his soul that still lived in the cage and without it he was as good as mortal.

Zar'roc was broken out of his thoughts as something wet hit his hand. He stared in shocked fascination at the single tear as it shone on his palm. Something stirred in him the part of his personality that he had inherited from his father roared to the forefront of his mind and it brought with it a chilling calm and a dark glacial rage. The tear froze becoming a tiny ice crystal. He tossed it away and it shattered against the side of the citadel as he rose. Black wings flickered into existence on his back and he glided back to the balcony landing by the door as the wings vanished.

"Have Lilith open the Terreillean gate to D'Hara" Zar'roc said his voice taking on the cold emotionless tone of authority. "Rahl and I need to start this war" he said.

"As you wish" Azazel said.

Zar'roc turned to Azazel as a slow evil smile crossed his angular features "and contact our fiery friend" he said.

Azazel only nodded as he flickered and vanished.

* * *

Richard snapped awake breathing hard as cold sweat beaded his forehead.

"Richard what's wrong."

Richard tensed as he turned but he relaxed when he saw it was only Kahlan. "It's nothing just a bad dream" he said.

"What was it" Kahlan asked.

"I was in a cavern" Richard started. "There was a man kneeling in front of a statue. I think he was praying" he said. "When he finished he stood at turned to me but I couldn't make out his face. He told me we have plans for you" he said. "He said when the time comes I have to take the deal or…" Richard stopped.

"Or" Kahlan asked.

"Or they would kill us both" he whispered.

"Richard…" Kahlan started but stopped as the door opened and Zedd walked in.

"What was the deal Richard" he asked.

Richard thought for a moment and frowned "I can't remember" he said.

"Are you…" Zedd started but was interrupted as the door was flung open and Jazen ran in.

"Richard" he said as he stopped.

"What's wrong" Richard asked as he climbed out of bed and strapped on his sword.

"The Prelate is here and she wants to see you" Jazen said and cast his eyes around the room to Zedd and Kahlan. "All of you" he said.

"Where are they" Kahlan asked.

"Follow me" Jazen said and started towards the door.

"That won't be necessary" a woman's voice said. Jazen stopped as the door opened and Prelate Annalina Aldurren followed by two Sisters entered the room. "Richard how good to see you again" the Prelate said.

"It is good to see you to" Richard said as he sat back on the bed.

"Leave us" the Prelate said to Jazen and the two Sisters. They bowed and left closing the door behind them.

"So what has brought you to Aydindril" Richard asked.

"I think you know" the Prelate said. "You had a visitor yesterday didn't you" she said.

"You mean Zar'roc" Richard asked.

The Prelate nodded "that is one of his names" she said.

"So what is he" Richard asked.

"He is the Keeper's son" the Prelate said.

"You're joking" Richard said.

The Prelate shook her head "I wish I was" she said.

"But how is that possible" Richard asked.

"It is written that when the Keeper was cast from heaven by the Creator he took the one of her human children and twisted her making her evil as an act of vengeance. But that wasn't all he had intended to sire a horde of powerful demons from her. But before he could the Creator called her back and gave her the power to fight the Keeper. One child was born from her and by the time he was born his power was strong enough to rival even the Keeper. Because he possessed both his father's power and part of the Creator's" she said.

"What was the cage he was talking about" Richard asked.

"It is also written that at his birth a prophecy was written about him. The Keeper discounted it intending to use the child as his Lieutenant and destroy the Creator" the Prelate said. "That was until he got older. Then the Keeper began to fear the power his child held so he constructed a cage bound by over six hundred seals. He trapped Zar'roc in it and gave him to the Creator. She sealed the cage and together they cast it deep into the Underworld" she said.

"Then how is he back" Kahlan asked.

The Prelate turned to her "there are times where the seals weaken during these times he can take control of a body and act in the human world" she said. "But nothing like this has ever happened" she said.

"Like what" Richard asked.

"The man you saw wasn't just a Vessel Zar'roc had possessed that was his original body" the Prelate said.

"How" Kahlan asked.

"I don't know" the Prelate said. "But what I want to know is why did he come here" she asked.

"He wanted my key" Zedd said.

The Prelate's eyes widened "that explains it he is breaking the seals" she said.

"That's not possible he would have had to break the first one and we know that hasn't happened yet" Zedd said.

"He cannot break the seals without breaking the first one but he can crack them. And if he does they only stop his soul from escaping but not his power or his mind" the Prelate said.

"So what happens if all of the seals break" Richard asked.

"Zar'roc will walk free" the Prelate said. "And when he rises the Underworld will rise with him. It will be the apocalypse" she said.

"So how do we stop…" Richard started but was cut off as blinding pain filled his head he fell forward.

"Richard what's wrong" Kahlan shouted.

He clung to her as images flashed through his mind.

_He was in a room that he recognized from the People's Palace. He saw Darken Rahl standing next to Zar'roc and his demons. He saw the hoof of a flaming horse and a tan man with salt and pepper hair in forest garb. Next to him was small boy with pale green blue eyes. He was shaking violently clutching a curved knife with a black and red blade. In front of him six women were kneeling on the floor. Behind each a D'Haran guard held their heads so their throats were exposed. Zar'roc said something to the boy but no sound came. The boy relaxed then he stepped forward and in one slice slit the first woman's throat. She spasmed and gave a silent shriek as blood cascaded from the gash. The boy's face showed no emotion as he did the same to each of the other women. Zar'roc smiled evil a seemed to glow for a moment._

Then the world telescoped and Richard's eyes snapped open. He was breathing hard and clinging to Kahlan.

"Richard what happened" she asked.

"I saw something" Richard said after he caught his breath.

"You mean a vision" the Prelate asked.

"Yeah but how is that possible" Richard asked.

"I don't know" the Prelate said.

"Richard why don't you tell us what you saw" Zedd said.

"I saw the People's Palace Rahl was there and so was Zar'roc" he said.

"So Rahl has allied himself with Zar'roc" Zedd said.

"I saw a man in forest garb and a flaming horse" Richard said. "There was a boy and six women. Zar'roc said something to the kid and he killed all six women. That's when I came back" he said.

"What color were the boy's eyes" the Prelate snapped. Everyone took a step back surprised.

"Greenish blue" Richard said.

"Dear Creator" the Prelate muttered. "I know him" she said. "His name is Brenan and he is one of the Bearers of Light" she said.

"Who" Richard asked.

"It is said that Zar'roc can use the blood of the sixty six Bearers of Light to open his cage even without the keys" Zedd said.

"Then we need to leave now" Richard said. "We have to stop Zar'roc."

"No" the Prelate said. "If Zar'roc has his hooks in deep enough to get Brenan to do that it is too late. Besides we don't know if the vision was real or if Zar'roc sent it to you" she said.

"Then we need to protect the other Bearers" Richard said.

"You're right" the Prelate said. "The closest one is a boy named Tris he lives in a small town called Greentrap" she said.

"I know where that is it's not far from here if we leave now we can be there by morning" Kahlan said.

"Why don't you two go get the horses" Zedd said. "I need to talk to the Prelate" he said.

Kahlan nodded and she and Richard left.

Zedd sat on the bed and fixed his gaze on the Prelate "what are you not telling them" he asked.

The Prelate sighed "you have no idea what the Midlands have become" she said.

"We are at peace" Zedd said.

"No you're not" the Prelate said. "Plague and starvation have ravaged the land and some of the smaller kingdoms are attacking the large ones" she said. "It is a bloodbath out there and there is nothing we can do about it."

"It's the Horsemen isn't it" Zedd asked.

"Yes" the Prelate said. "And they are getting stronger by the day."

"Why haven't we heard anything about this" Zedd asked.

"Because Zar'roc doesn't want you to" the Prelate said. "He is stronger this time and I'm afraid that we won't be able to stop him" she said.

"He hasn't raised the final Horseman yet so we still have a chance" Zedd said. "And besides only one person can break the first seal" he said as he glanced at the door. "And I won't let Zar'roc get him" he said.

The Prelate nodded "I believe you will need this then" she said and withdrew a large leather bound book and handed it to Zedd. "The Creator's key" she said. "It contains in its pages everything about demons and how to destroy them" she said.

"Thank you" Zedd said as he rose. "Could you do me one last favor" he asked as he got to the door. "Could you stay here and keep things under control until we get back" he said. The Prelate nodded and Zedd left to go find Richard and Kahlan.

* * *

Rahl watched as the wall shimmered and the lines of the bricks twisted into a spiral. The porthole rippled and Zar'roc stepped out followed closely by Lilith, Alastair, and Azazel. Zar'roc snapped his fingers and the wall returned to normal.

"So how do you plan to start our little war" Rahl asked as he and Zar'roc sat.

"It has already begun" Zar'roc said. "I have made it so the smaller kingdoms of the Midlands are attacking the larger ones" he said.

"And how does that help us" Rahl asked.

"With the armies away in the smaller kingdoms the ordinary people will be on edge" Zar'roc said. "and if a D'Haran soldier is seen killing an important and well liked noble what do you think the people will do" he asked.

"They'll rip him apart" Rahl said.

Zar'roc nodded "but what would happen if they saw dozens of D'Harans pop out of nowhere and start killing" he asked.

"They would run or fight back" Rahl said. "But where are you going to get the dozens of D'Harans" he asked.

Zar'roc smiled and turned as he heard a faint hiss and a section of the wall became engulfed in flames. His smile widened as he heard the beating of hoofs and a dark shape appeared in the flames stepping out into the real world where it solidified into a dark red horse with a flaming mane and hoofs.

The rider climbed off his steed and walked over to Zar'roc "forgive the interruption Master" he said as he bowed.

Zar'roc smiled at the red robed rider "we were actually waiting for you" he said and turned to Rahl. "I believe you two have met" he said.

Rahl raised an eyebrow "no" he said and turned to the rider. He gasped as he saw the man's face it was only a black shape inside his hood with two sparks for eyes and a slash of flame for a mouth.

The man smiled "we are well acquainted" he said.

"What are you" Rahl asked.

"I'll give you a hint" the man said. "I was at the Plains of Morrow during the Great Wizard's War then I was at Kelabra and I came around again when you sent your soldiers to Brennidon" he said.

Zar'roc sighed "enough" he said. "This is War" he said.

"Who" Rahl asked.

"And as the cage snapped shut so to be the gates of Hell opened and from their dark depths rode four beings. The second on a horse wreathed in the red of flames and dead men's blood rode forth an on his sword was the Keeper punished with eternal imprisonment" the man said. "I am War, the red rider, and second Horseman of the Apocalypse" War said.

"So they are more than a myth" Rahl said.

"Yes" Zar'roc said and turned to War. "Explain how you are going to trigger this war" he said.

War nodded as his image flickered. As it came into focus again War had changed. He no longer wore a red robe now he wore dark green and brown forest garb. His face was no longer darkness and fire now it was that of an ordinary man with tan skin short salt and pepper hair and reddish brown eyes.

War smiled "this is how" he said. "In this form I will be able to walk among the people. And when the nobles die all I have to do is slip into the people's minds and make them think D'Harans are there. In their rage they will attack" he said.

Rahl nodded "it's a good plan" he said.

Zar'roc nodded as well and turned to War "did you bring the one I asked for" he asked.

War nodded "he's right there" he said pointing to a dark shape that was lying on the flaming horse's saddle. War snapped his fingers and the shape shot up revealing it to be a young boy with sand colored hair and greenish blue eyes. War motioned and the boy floated out of the saddle and to the ground.

"And what about you Rahl did you bring the ones I asked for" Zar'roc asked.

"Yes" Rahl said as six guards walked in each leading a woman.

The guards walked in front of Zar'roc and pushed the women so they were kneeling.

He nodded and drew a knife from his sleeve. He handed it to the boy and he took it shaking violently as he stared at the curved red and black blade.

"It's alright" Zar'roc said quietly.

"I want to go home" the boy sniveled.

"And you can" Zar'roc said. "You just have to do one thing for me" he said.

The boy looked from Zar'roc to the women to the knife and back again. He shook his head and started to back away.

Zar'roc smiled and his mouth moved but no sound came. The boy stopped and visibly relaxed. "Go ahead" Zar'roc said.

The boy nodded and stepped forward as the guards pulled the women's heads back to reveal their throats. The boy's face was devoid of any emotion as he slashed the throat of the first woman. Blood gushed from the wound and she spasmed for a moment before she began laughing historically. The guard let the body drop as the blood continued to pour from the wound.

Zar'roc extended his hand and black smoke shot from the woman's mouth disappearing in his palm. "Continue" he said.

The boy gave no sign he had heard but he moved on to the next woman and the process was repeated until all six were dead and the floor was soaked in blood.

The boy looked exhausted and sat at War's feet staring at the pool of blood.

Zar'roc smiled as he saw flaming runes flicker in the blood and saw the bloody corona around himself. He opened his mind and let the power of the cracked seal flow into him. "War take the boy home I have no more use for him" he said.

War nodded and climbed onto the horse as he picked the boy up. "Master Pestilence has asked for…" War started.

"I know" Zar'roc interrupted as he held out his hand to Azazel. The yellow eyed demon drew a silver rune etched knife with a gold hilt from his belt and handed it to Zar'roc. He twisted the ruby pumble and it came away to reveal a small hole. Zar'roc flicked a finger at the blood on the floor and a few drops rose into the air and dripped into the chamber. Zar'roc replaced the pumble and held the blade in his palms. "You my child are Legion for you are many" he said. The runes on the blade shifted into a new pattern and Zar'roc handed it to War.

The Horseman nodded as a flaming porthole appeared and he road into it.

"Now I require one more thing from you" Zar'roc said as Rahl as he returned his attention to him.

"And what is that" Rahl asked.

"Do you know how I am able to maintain my true body even though no soul resides within" Zar'roc asked.

"No" Rahl said.

"The spell requires two things" Zar'roc said as a black goblet appeared in his hand and Lilith stepped forward holding a bottle. She removed the cork and pored the crimson contents into the goblet. "The first is a regular supply of fresh blood" Zar'roc said as he took a sip from the goblet. "I find wizard's blood tastes the best" he said.

"And the other part" Rahl asked.

"That is trickier and is the main reason I have never been able to remain outside my cage for very long" Zar'roc said. "The second part of the spell is a regular supply of stolen Han" he said.

"And how do you plan on getting that" Rahl asked.

"That is where you come in" Zar'roc said. "I require a servant that can bring me Han" he said.

"That isn't possible the only people capable of stealing someone's Han are the Sisters of the Light and Dark" Rahl said.

"No there is another" Zar'roc said. "One who is allied with neither the Keeper nor the Creator" he said.

Rahl's eyes widened as he relised who Zar'roc was talking about "she tried to boil me alive" he shouted. "And if I remove her Rada'Han she will try again" he said.

"No she won't" Zar'roc said. "Because I have the one thing Sister Nicci desires above all others" he said.

"And what is that" Rahl asked.

Zar'roc smiled as he swallowed the last of the blood and set the goblet aside. "This" he said as he extended his hand. There was a rush of air and a small tear shaped stone appeared in his hand.

"The Stone of Tears" Rahl said.

"No not the Stone of Tears" Zar'roc said. "A Stone of Tears there is more than one" he said.

Rahl smiled at Zar'roc "I think Nicci and I can work something out" he said.

Zar'roc nodded "I need to rest" he said. "I will leave a servant here when you have dealt with Nicci he will return to me" he said.

"Who are you leaving" Rahl asked.

In answer Zar'roc opened his hand and muttered something. A streak of black smoke shot from his palm and flew into the mouth of the nearest guard. The man tried to scream as he doubled over in pain then the smoke was gone and he rose. He smiled as his eyes became completely black.

"What did you do" Rahl asked. There was a sound like flapping wings and he turned looking away from the possessed guard and found that Zar'roc and his demons had vanished.

* * *

Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd reigned in their horses as they crested the large hill. "There Greentrap is right there" Kahlan said pointing to a collection of buildings that rested in the bottom of the valley.

"Good the sooner we get there the sooner we can find Tris and get him to a safe place" Zedd said.

"Richard is something wrong" Kahlan asked when he said nothing.

"It's nothing I just have a bad feeling about this" Richard said. "What if this is a…" he started but gasped as the pain filled his head again and he was pulled into another vision.

_He saw a man with pale gray eyes and short black hair turn grimly towards a door as he pulled a crossbow off his back. Solemnly the man removed an arrow from his quiver and locked it in place as he pushed the door opened. As he did the image of a sign that said "Greentrap Inn" flashed through Richard's mind before the vision returned to the man. Now he was in the room looking at a man who was tied to a chair. He had shoulder length blond hair and greenish blue eyes. The gray eyed man leveled the crossbow at the tied up man. "No, no, no, no, no, you're not going to... I swear it's not in me" the man said. "Oh God we're all going to die" said a middle aged woman with shot blond hair that stood next to the tied up man. Then Richard saw himself by the gray eyed man "Maybe he's telling the truth" Richard said. "He's not himself not anymore" the man said as he readied the crossbow. "No stop it stop it. Ask her ask the Confessor. It's not in me" the tied up man howled. Richard and the gray eyed man turned to Kahlan "I... I can't tell" she said. "No please don't don't I swear I..." the tied up man begged. "I have no choice" the gray eyed man said. "I swear it's not in me. It's not in me don't. Please don't" the tied up man sobbed. The gray eyed man pressed the trigger on the crossbow and the world telescoped again._

Richard's eyes snapped open as he came back to himself.

"Richard what did you see" Zedd asked after Richard caught his breath.

"We need to hurry someone is in trouble" Richard said and without another word flicked his reign and sent horse off at a run for the city below.

* * *

Richard jumped of his horse as he passed the town gates and kept running as he hit the ground. He stopped a moment later as he looked around the almost empty street.

"Richard what's wrong" Kahlan asked as she caught up to him.

Richard turned and took a step back as he saw the gray eyed man from his vision. The man was sitting in a chair in front of a small house holding the crossbow as he cleaned and oiled it. "There he is the man from my vision" Richard said pointing at the gray eyed man.

"Richard calm down let's go talk to him" Kahlan said. Richard nodded and they walked towards the man. "Excuse me" Kahlan said.

The man looked up and smiled at her "hello how can I help you" he said.

"We're looking for someone perhaps you can help us" Kahlan said.

"Well I am the leader of the town guard" the man said.

"We're looking for a boy named Tris do you know him" Kahlan asked.

The man sighed "I know him but he's a good kid. Is he in some kind of trouble" he asked.

"No but we're not the only people looking for him" Richard said.

The man nodded "he and his brother and sister live right over there" he said pointing to a house further down the street.

"Thank you" Richard said as he turned to leave but he stopped as an image of the tied up man's face flashed through his mind. "By the way" he said as he turned back to the man. "We're looking for someone else to he has a scar right here" Richard said pointing just above his left eye.

"I only know one person with a scar like that" the man said.

"Can you tell us where he is" Richard asked.

"I already did it's Tris" the man said.

Richard's eyes widened but he hid his surprise "thank you" he said again and started pulling Kahlan down the street.

"What was that about" Kahlan asked.

"The man who died in my vision had a scar like that" Richard said as they got to the house. He raised his hand to knock but stopped as he saw something strange carved into the door frame.

he ran his hand over it as his fingers traced the letters C R O A T O A N. "croatoan" he said as he pulled his hand away and found blood on it. "I don't like this" he said before he knocked.

A moment later a young man with green eyes and blond hair came to the door "can I help you" he asked.

"Yes were looking for Tris" Richard said.

"He left awhile ago he went fishing" the man said.

"Do you know when he'll be back" Richard asked.

"No maybe a day or two" the man said.

Richard nodded and turned to leave.

"You're bleeding" Kahlan said as she looked down at the man's hand.

The man followed her gaze "oh I cut myself in the kitchen" he said and started to shut the door. "I'll let Tris know you're looking for him" he said as the door closed.

"Something doesn't feel right" Richard said a moment later.

"I agree" Kahlan said as they knelt and tired to hear through the door.

They leapt up as they heard a squeak of pain from inside. Richard's sword was out in a flash slicing of the hinges off the door. It fell inward and they rushed inside.

They stopped shocked to see the man standing over a tied up woman. The man spun hissing at them as he charged a bloody knife in hand.

Kahlan hurled a dagger at him and it imbedded itself in his shoulder with a thunk. She rushed forward and grabbed him by the throat. Her eyes darkened and there was a concussion as she called on her power.

The man smiled at her and flung her aside. He turned smiled at Richard and ran out the back door.

"Kahlan are you okay" Richard asked.

"I'm fine" she said as he pushed herself up and went over to the now unconscious woman. "Richard help me there's a doctor at the inn" she said.

Richard nodded and picked the woman up as he followed Kahlan out the door.

* * *

Please review because i really value your opinions be they negative or positive

Next time: Richard, Zedd, and Kahlan are trapped pinned down by a disease unlike any other, Zar'roc attempts to crack another seal, and Zar'rocs plot to throw the Midlands into war truly begins.


End file.
